


Lions shall lie down with Wolves

by Anam_Cara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/pseuds/Anam_Cara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a quote on a message board that said-- Ned would sooner trust a child to a pit viper than to Tywin Lannister. I thought about the brillant relationship done by HBO. Tywin actually seemed to like and respect his cupbearer. This is the result of that quote. Littlefinger tells just whom Tywin's cupbearer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. GRRM owns them all I just like to play with them.

Lord Tywin dismissed the girl and was going to send her on his way when Baelish asked her to stop and asked Tywin to indulge him.   
Baelish stared at Arya and the girl stared silently back at him.  
“Well Baelish, I do not have all day!” Tywin snapped. “What business must my cup bearer be here for?” Tywin did not like the way the whoremaster was eyeing this girl.  
Littlefinger being no fool wanted to ingratiate himself with Tywin Lannister and the opportunity fell into his lap in the form of Ary Stark. “On the request of your son Tyrion, I met with Catelyn Stark to talk about her daughters. I did not realize that I did not have to do this. You have taken care of the matter yourself.”  
Tywin irritated by the turn of the conversation. “What are you talking about? I have done nothing concerning the Stark daughters.”  
“Well, I just assumed that you knew we had the lovely Sansa but Arya; the younger girl; has been missing since the fall of the House Stark at Keep of the Hand. Did the Queen not warn you?”  
“WHAT?!” roared Tywin. “Why am I just finding out about this now? Has Cersei sent out people looking for the girl? I cannot exchange Jaime for just any girl. What was Cersei thinking?? Cersei told me the child was wild, uncontrollable and stupid. I assumed Cersei had her in shackles locked in a room somewhere.” Arya looked at the man she did not like but had come to respect and was appalled at how he thought her.  
“Most likely, Queen Cersei was not thinking my lord. Who knows what is in a woman’s heart or head? Cersei hates that the girl; Arya; is spirited and had a fight with Joffrey. Arya bested him physically. She also looks like a young Lyanna. King Robert kept looking at the girl and talking how she would look like a daughter he and Lyanna would have had. Arya Stark is a thorn in the queen’s side, my lord. “  
Tywin snapped, “So Cersei leaves the girl; to have Gods know what done to her? My daughter is jealous of a girl of 10 name days? If the Stark girl is dead or cannot be found; what will we do? I cannot trade Jaime for only one girl. How will we explain that? Curse Cersei! We will have to send search parties out and…  
“Well, my lord, it so happens I do know where Arya can be found. “ Peter paused for effect after interrupting Tywin. “It so happens that this girl; directly before you, your cup bearer; is the one and only Arya Stark.” Peter voice was smug.  
Arya stood statue still but leveled the Master of Coin with a deadly stare and added his name to her list. The man looked at her cold death stare and laughed…More fool him.  
Then Tywin stared stunned at Arya and she stared back, afraid at first but it was instantly replaced by a look of defiance. The faceoff between the two is epic and Arya does not blink at Tywin’s assessing stare. 

Tywin moved from his chair in a flash, his gaze fierce, “You lied to me girl!”  
Arya met his ferocity with her own, “I lied because you killed my father!”  
Tywin reached out and swiftly grasped her defiantly raised chin, “You said your father died of too much honor…Well played, girl. Well played, indeed.”

Tywin turned his head noticing that Baelish was still there. “You will be well rewarded for informing me.”  
Petyr nodded with slight bow. “It was the least I could do my lord. After-all, when I learned of Ned Stark’s plan, I informed to Queen Cersei of Ned’s intentions.”  
Arya her chin still in Tywin’s grasp turned a dagger stare on the Maester of Coin.   
Tywin seeing her hate and no longer wishing Petyr’s presence roared, “GET OUT!”  
Petyr smiled bowed and made for the door. Arya seething growled, “Littlefinger!”  
He turned an amused at being called this nickname to his face, “YES, Lady Stark?”  
“When you soon die, know that it will really be me killing you!” Arya said in clear sure voice.  
Petyr Baelish laughed at her but her cold even stare stops his amusement. He shrugged at Tywin who is measuring Arya’s venom with a critical stare.  
Littlefinger bowed to them, “Good day to you both.” 

Tywin waved him off as he would a mild disturbance; a fly; already forgotten. The Lion is more interested in the little Wolf that is before him.  
Only when the door closed with a firm click and they hear Petyr’s footsteps fading does Tywin speak. He moves to grasp her face with both hands. “So girl, your father died of too much honor? You are a smart girl. A very smart girl and I want you to know that I admire intelligence and cunning. I will NOT stand for is more of your lies! Understood?” He moved back to tower over Arya. She nodded yes and Tywin pointed to a chair he pulled out for her. “SIT!”

Arya sat in the chair that Tywin pointed toward. Tywin stood over her ominously looking down on her with narrow eyes. “I did not kill your father, girl. I would never have killed Ned Stark. To kill him makes enemies in our North and made him a martyr for the North and the truth. It was a stupid battle move. My grandson was raised to have more hair then sense.”

Arya agreed with the old Lion. Joffrey certainly does have more hair then sense. She could not exactly tell Tywin that because she did not know what he planned to do with her. Grasping her chin again, Tywin asked, “What shall I do with you? “   
Arya did not answer him. “I shall have to make over rooms for you here. Since it seems my daughter cannot keep you, I shall make you my treasured guest. I will later deal with Cersei’s lies to me. She is a brash power hungry wench and most likely did not wish to look bad in my eyes. Tell me girl, why did YOU continue to lie to me?”  
Arya shrugged, saying nothing, and did not meet his eyes. Tywin’s eyes narrowed and he said without anger, “You are around those two older boys quite a bit, the fat one and the blacksmith.” Tywin nodded yes when she looked into his face. “If you choose to lie to me again, if you do not please me, I will turn those lads over to Ser Gregor and his men and make you watch what is done to them.”  
Arya swallowed hard and looked at him in horror. Tywin nodded and barked, “Answer my question, girl!”  
Arya began to talk. “I lied; at first; because I thought you’d kill me too. Until I was here for a few days, I thought Joffrey killed Sansa and my father.”  
“The other girl? The red head Joffrey was to wed? Why by the Seven would I kill her?”   
“Because she was father’s daughter. I saw her fall down after father was beheaded. I was there but Yoren got me away. I saw her fall and thought Ilyn Payne killed her too.  
”  
Tywin sighed and sat facing her. “Then you get taken away and made march with prisoners headed to the Wall. Then they get taken over by Gregor’s men who torture and rape prisoners for sport.” He paused with a sigh, “Yes. You were right to hide.” Pausing he continued, “You hid as a boy, you lied about whom you were and you hoped to go North. Where did you plan to go?”  
“Yoren was taking me to Winterfell but I wanted to go north to the Wall.” Arya said coldly.  
Amused grimace that she’d come to realize passed for Tywin’s smile. “Did you plan to become a Brother? They don’t take females.”  
Arya snorted, “Then they are stupid!”  
Tywin poured himself a strong drink and her one of watered apple wine. “Come my girl, tell me why the Wall?”  
“To go to my Uncle Benjen and my brother, Jon. I’d be protected by them and the Brotherhood. “Arya spoke up convinced she could have been taken in. 

Tywin leaned back in his chair, “The Brotherhood takes no part in the rest of Westeros  
“Winterfell and the Starks have always helped them. They would owe more loyalty to the House Stark then the King.”  
“Smart and wise my girl. You are smart and wise,” Tywin paused to sip his drink, “I will set up rooms for you and guards for you too. You will not be so free to move about the grounds.”  
Arya said bleakly, “I am your prisoner.”  
Tywin patted her head, “A treasured guest, my girl. Do you know what people do with treasure?”  
“Guard it.” Arya ground out through clenched teeth.  
Lips stretching into a grimace smile, “We keep it safe, child. We keep it safe.”  
“Will you trade me for the Kingslayer?”  
Cold tones in the old lions voice, “I never liked that term for my son.”  
Shrug, “He killed the Dragon King by stabbing him in the back. Where was the honor in that?”  
“The King was crazy. He killed your family. Your uncle and grandfather died by the mad king’s hand.”  
“So the Dragon King was put down like a mongrel dog?”  
The old Lion raised a brow, “You should watch that tongue of yours girl.”  
Arya gave him a look that was anything but meek. Tywin eyed her carefully,   
“I must think what to do with you.”  
“Trade me for Ser Jamie. Mother and Robb would agree to that.”  
“It would not put me at advantage, my girl. You have seen my battle plans, and you know my way to thinking. Know your opponent, my girl. That is more than half the battle.”  
Arya kept silent but thought, Robb did not know this old lion, yet Robb won battles.  
“So Arya Stark of Winterfell, What should I do with you? I certainly could not send you to Cersei and Joffrey.”  
“They’d kill me.” Arya said firmly.  
“You do not seem afraid?”   
“My time with your men has shown me that there are worse things than death.My time on the road has shown me all men can die. Anyone can die if there is enough hate. Kill me and give Robb more reason and men for battle. Kill me and Jon might come off the Wall with men. I would be the battle cry of all Northmen. They will call you a baby killer as well as a Kingslayer.”  
Tywin’s fist clenched and Arya made to tense for a blow but Tywin knew the truth when he heard it. He growled, “If I can’t wipe your kind out I shall BREED it out. Joffrey can still wed Sansa but I shall wed you to a Southern man.”  
Arya defiantly choked out, “If you wed me to him. I will kill him and run off at my first opportunity.”  
“The Wall does not take women. Where will you go?”  
“The Free Cities or I shall go to live with the Wildings beyond the Wall.”  
“Then I shall have to wed you to a man that could control you and be able to handle your spirit.” Tywin said with pride. Arya snorted in an unladylike fashion and Tywin again found pride in this child. “Gods! You do challenge a man. How did your father control you?”  
“Love.” Was her automatic answer. “We loved each other.”  
“Is the young wolf; your brother; Robb like you?”  
“No! He is nicer. He is more …proper. He is proper and gentlemanly. If I was your opponent, I would have went for your throat and not stopped. “  
It was Tywin’s turn to snort. “Are you sure you are not a Lannister? You are more like me then you know.”  
“I am Ned Stark’s daughter, Arya. I am of the North and Winter is coming.”  
“You speak so passionately of where you are from and who you are. For women they become their husband’s place and stay where they are put.”  
“I shall always be Arya Stark of Winterfell. It does not matter if I marry because I am my own.”  
“Do you not want a throne, my girl?”  
“NO!” she was appalled, “Married to Joffrey? I’d rather be dead! Being dead would be easier than being his queen.”  
Tywin was surprised, “You really don’t want the throne.”  
“NO! Thrones are uncomfortable places. You always have to wonder whom to trust. That must be a sad life. I’d rather be free.”  
“Women are seldom free child.” Tywin raised a brow and looked at Arya. He thought, ‘I would like this child to be my own girl. By all the Gods, she has guts and spirit for miles.  
“No they are brought to market like horses and sold like whores.” Grim tones  
“Whores?” Tywin asked stunned, “Why do you say that?”  
“It is the truth! Women are traded like that. Can they better our house? Can they make us an alliance? Can they bring us power or money? What do you tell your daughters? All you have to do is let this stranger under your skirts so we can join our houses for a Western Alliance? I’d rather be a knight and fight for what I get and glory of battle.”  
“There is little glory in battle, my girl. Did your father never tell you that?”  
“No. He told me I’d marry a great lord of my choice and rule his castle.”  
“Your mother and brother Robb have already betrothed you to a Bolton. He use to be called the Bolton Bastard. Ramsay is his name and from what I hear, you would pray for a clean death. What he does to women is ghastly indeed. Your spirit and strength deserve better. “He touched her cheek and Arya went as still as stone.  
“They cannot have promised me to a stranger. Father promised that would never happen to me.”  
“Your brother needed passage over a bridge. He needed an alliance with the Freys. You were supposed to wed a Frey. You and the Young Wolf but Robb broke his part and the Freys owed Roose Bolton money. Roose wanted an alliance with the Starks. They chose to do it through you. “  
“But they… can’t.”  
“They did at least where you are concerned. Your brother and mother promised you would. Robb broke his part and married a girl other than a Frey. A girl named Jeyne Westerling a camp follower or some sort. He married her to save her name.  
If you were my daughter, I’d have pledged you to far better then Ramsay Bolton. Plus the man is unfortunate looking.”  
“It can’t be true?!?” Arya half questioned  
“Would you like to ask them? I can send a raven.” Tywin offered  
Arya shook her head no. She believed him and went cold around the heart. She felt like she’d throw up a little— a lot.   
“I know, my girl. I feel the same way. Who would marry a girl like you to a man whose favorite sport is torture?” He patted her hand. “A child I loved, a sister I loved, I would never allow him to be near enough to touch the hem of your sleeve.”  
All he was saying made Arya’s head swim and her stomach roll. “Will you excuse me, my lord? I need some air.”  
“I am sorry, my girl. You cannot leave. “Tywin moved to the door to talk to a guard, “Rongus! I will need some maids and 2 or more guards. Get me men you can trust. I will need men who aren’t idiots or rapists.” Tywin moved back to Arya. “We shall get you a decent room for you and a gown or two.”  
Arya sat stunned, trying to catch her breath, and drank deep of her watered wine. “May I please talk to my friends one last time, my lord?”  
“I am sorry, child. They cannot be the friends of Tywin Lannister’s treasured guest.”  
Arya thought she would cry. She thought she would vomit. Arya Stark heard the steel doors of a cage snap shut. She was a wolf trapped.


	2. Tywin Lannister Always Pays His Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks have made him look weak by taking both his sons.  
> Tywin usually a stern stoic man is the happiest Kevan Lannister has seen in years. He is actually playing at guessing games to make Kevan guess the idenity of his cupbearer. Kevan thinks Tywin drunk or mad. How will a servant turn the tide of war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the circumstances of Arya's betrothal. She was betrothed to a Frey by Robb and Cate but the betrothal was transferred to Ramsay Bolton because he lost a bet where the hand of a Frey daughter was at stake. Old Walder transferred the troth to Ramsay for his own agenda.

Tywin stood staring out his war council room window. When his brother was admitted, Kevan was surprised to see what passed for Tywin’s smile.

Kevan purposely closed the door so to not be overheard. “Is there good news brother? Did Jaime escape?”

“What? No. As far as I am aware, Robb Stark still has him prisoner. Have you news he escaped?”

Shook his head no, “But--- you appeared happy. You are seldom happy.”

Tywin turned to face Kevan fully and nodded, “I am happy, brother. I am very happy.” His usual slight smile appeared larger.

“I do not understand, Tywin. If Jamie did not escape, why you are happy?”

“I am smiling because the Gods are smiling on me, Kevan. Do you know my cupbearer?”

“The girl that dresses as a boy?”

Nodding as Kevan sat; Tywin poured him a drink and smiled again. “Yes, do you know who that very brilliant girl really is?”

“No. Does it really matter? She is a servant!” Dismissive

“Oh, yes, it matters. It matters very much.” Tywin was smug and well satisfied. He toasted Kevan.

“Where is she? Obviously not here to do her work.”

“She is safe in my private rooms. She is locked in my dressing room with guard on the door.”

“Guard? Has she killed someone?” Kevan was baffled by his brother’s behavior and drank wine in a gulp.

Tywin smile returned and he got up to pace to the window. “It would not surprise me. My girl is resourceful.”

“Your girl?” Kevan questioned, “You fathered a bastard child!”

“She is not our blood, Kevan. She is just remarkable and she is my means to bring the Young Wolf to heel and end this damn war.”

“What? Who is she? She is too young to be his lover.”

Tywin snorted, “No she is not his lover. Think, man! Whom does that girl look like even more than Robb Stark looks like him?”

Kevan was frustrated, “I have no idea whom she looks like! Are you drunk? You are speaking in riddles, you are smiling and you have the servants in frenzy.”

“Good! The Whent servants are lazy. The only good servants in the whole place are my girl and that blacksmith that follows her around.”

“TYWIN!” Kevan had lost patience with his usually straight forward brother.

“Do you not remember what Lyanna Stark looked like?”

Yes, she was beautiful but”---pause and Tywin waited for Kevan to catch the point. “That girl is too young to be Lyanna’s child.”

“Her child but she is not too young to be her niece.”

“Her niece? Benjen has no children and Cersei has both of Ned’s girls.” 

“Cersei does NOT have both girls. She is telling me she does but she does not have both girls. Baelish informed me otherwise today.”

“What?! We know that she has the pretty red-headed girl. Joffrey is betrothed to her. Do you mean that…”

Tywin smiled at his brother, “We have stumbled upon the other girl. She was smart enough to get away when we overtook the Stark Household. She is now safely kept in my rooms.”

Kevan leaned forward eager. “Will you exchange her for Jaime?”

Tywin looked out the window. “I am not sure. That would only give us Jaime. It would not end this war and make the Starks our allies.” 

“Make them our allies? After all we have done to them? You are not drunk, you have gone as mad as the Dragon King!”

Turn on him furious, “Watch your mouth, brother! I loathed that motherless bastard! Never compare me to him !”

“Yes, you hate him as much as the Starks hate us! All for good reasons! If you do not exchange her for Jaime, what are you going to do with her?”

“Keep her. I will keep her as my…

“Hostage?”

Tywin clucks his tongue, not liking his brother’s choice of words. “Ward. She will be my ward.”

“Ward? How can you make her your ward? Her family is still asking for her.”

“The girls were abandoned at King’s Landing. I will take care of Arya from now on.”

“Abandoned? They weren’t abandoned. Ned Stark was imprisoned and then executed. Their household wiped out. They were not abandoned.”

“I will name myself their guardian and since they are behind enemy lines, I will decide their fates.”

“Give the youngest girl back to her family.” Kevan pleaded

“If I betroth Arya to a southern man Robb Stark will quit this war.”

“The red haired girl is to marry The King and still the Boy Wolf comes for us.”

“I am not sure that marriage should continue. I might have Joffrey put his betrothal aside and marry elsewhere.”

“Do you want to fuel the Northern hate against us? You keep the girls, refuse to give them back to their mother, and then break the older girl’s marriage to Joffrey. They will lynch every southerner they see. The Throne will still be in jeopardy. The people already dislike him and now will kill Joffrey!”

“Do not be so dramatic. The people will settle down when I go back to the Landing as Hand of the King.”

“What do you mean? You are going to take over as Hand? What will you do with Tyrion?”

“He can go sit on Casterly Rock and rot for all I care. He is not my problem. I have been considering marrying him to the Stark girl and they can go to the Rock to stay.”

“You are going to marry that dark haired CHILD to Tyrion?”

Snort, “Gods No! They’d overthrow Joff in a heartbeat and give the throne to the people.”

“Then you are marrying the pretty one to Tyrion?” 

‘They are both pretty, dammit! Do not call Arya ugly! She will be beautiful.”

“Brother, you have become bewitched by this girl? She is a Stark. Everyone says she could be as wild as Lyanna and Brandon.”

“She is a child and can be trained and groomed. I will find a way to teach her to behave correctly.”

“Tywin, she is Cate Stark’s child. She needs to go home.”

“Home? I should send her home where her brother and mother agreed to give her to Ramsey Bolton?”

Kevan winced in sympathy and Tywin nodded. “Do you think Ned Stark would have sanctioned a match between the two? I wouldn’t give her to him either. Cate and Robb Stark can not be trusted with her future. I’ll see she goes to a better man. She won’t be traded like a horse because House Frey lost a bet to Ramsey Bolton.”

“Roose is married to Walda Frey. She still lives”

“Roose did that for Walder’s money and a true heir. Ramsey wants Arya so he can take control of the North. House Bolton and House Frey have sent me letters they are willing to plot against Robb Stark in my favor. House Frey sent me the letter after Stark broke off the agreement and married elsewhere. I will not give Arya over to a man who rapes, tortures, and skins women. She is worth more than that.”

“It would be a shame but exchange her for Jaime.”

 

“If we exchange prisoners but do not end this war she will be too valuable a tool in Robb Stark’s camp. She has seen our battle plans, served drinks at our council meetings, and knows the way I think. If I trade her for Jaime; during this lull in battle in the War of Kings; then I turn over a dangerous weapon against us.”

“She is just a girl. She knows nothing. Females can not fathom battles and tactics. What does she know?”

“I will sit her with us later. I will question her at what she knows and can understand. You will see she has a sharp mind.”

Kevan swallowed hard, “You are keeping her in your rooms.”

“I am keeping her in a room without windows that open up and only one door which opens to my rooms. She is unable to run away. I do not wish to put her in a cell. I do not trust Gregor’s men to guard a girl in a cell.”

Kevan cleared his throat, “People will talk Tywin.”

“I care nothing for the talk of sheep.”

“Dammit, brother! The talk of sheep will land on the ears of wolves, fish, bears and every other house that resides in our enemy camps. I worry about their talk. I worry what you are doing will not set well with our allies.”

“She is a child. I have no taste for children. I will see that she is kept safe and I will see my girl does not go to that rapist scum Ramsay Bolton.”

Kevan beyond frustrated with his brother’s obsession with the Stark girl, “YOUR girl sits on the throne of Westeros. That child is a Stark.”

“I wish I had a daughter like Arya.”

“She deceived you. She has lied to your face. She could have poisoned us all for her brother. You hate people who lie to you.”

“Had she been less truthful, less smart, less a warrior she’d be dead at Kings Landing or broken by Gregor and his men. She will be a remarkable woman given to the right man. I wish I could marry her to family.”

“Not my boys!” appalled tones rang in Kevan’s voice

Tywin snorted with derision, “She’d ride roughshod over your lot. She’d best be ruled by someone with balls and bite. I wish...” raised his one brow as a thought struck him, “I will not give her to Tyrion but…Jaime.”

“Jaime? Jaime is in King’s Guard. The Guard takes no wife.He is devoted to Cersei. It will never work brother.”

“It will if I say it will. I want her as a daughter. My good daughter she will be.” The determination in Tywin’s voice and face was final.

Kevan hung his head in defeat. He nodded, “I will get you a scribe to draft your guardianship.”

“Later I shall send my intent to wed the Stark girls to both my sons. For now, I will send the proclamations of guardianship.”

Kevan nodded but thought silently, “Sealing all our fates when you seal the wax to send it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry this took some time to get out. I have been sick. Typing and coughing do not mix. :)***
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it.


	3. A bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin asks Arya if she'd like to be an enemy or a friend

Arya sat locked within a bare room. She hardly noticed the flurry of activity going on around her. Tywin was setting up a room for her in his dressing room. She had noticed earlier that she had been set up with guards. Tywin came in and sat across from her and took a deep breath. “You will have bodyguards, my girl. We will watch over you closely to make sure nothing bad happens to you. They will also be there to make sure that you do not take it upon yourself to run away.”

Arya just stared at Tywin Lannister and bit down on the hate she felt. She looked to the men that would be guarding her. “The man who will be in charge of guarding you most is this man. His name is Vincent Tolliver. He has been a member of my guards for a number of years. He is a trustworthy man, Arya. I would not wish to have to put Gregor Clegane in charge of watching over you.”  
Arya looked horrified at Tywin then glanced up to see Tolliver’s face mirror hers then he schooled his features into mask of statue. She looked away quickly, Tywin nodded at her fear. “I do not want to put you into The Mountain’s care, my girl. We both know he is more feral than that wolf pack savaging Stark enemies.”  
Arya nodded, “I promised not to run. You told me you would hurt my friends, and my sister, Sansa. I will not run.”  
Tywin nodded, “There will be other men of Tolliver’s choosing to watch over you. He put only trustworthy men on to guard you. You can trust him, Arya. If I am not here and you need something go to him. He will keep you safe and be wise council for you.”

One of the men with Tolliver was Jaqen H’ghar. Arya caught his eye and nodded. She had been loath to give him Tywin’s name before because she did not want to be thrown into the tender loving care of the Mountain that moved. Now that’s all she could think. What would become of her and her friends if she had Tywin killed? Jaqen still owed her one name. Should the last name she say be Tywin Lannister?  
“My girl,” Tywin was standing over her concerned and shaking her shoulder. “Are you listening, my child?”

“I am sorry, my lord. I was not attending.” Her stomach growled loudly. She was embarrassed but no one laughed.  
Tywin asked suspiciously, “When did you last eat?”

“Yesterday, I ate at breakfast.” Softly

Tywin leaned in to hear her better. “Nothing else? No dinner? No meal since yesterday?”  
His tone became sharp and Arya shook her head no. “I was too tired last evening to eat. I had done dishes and scrubbed down main dining hall and kitchen.”

“We have scullery maids to do that! Who made you do that and go without a meal?”  
“Betsia ,the maid and Vitna, the cook. They shared my meal while I did Betsia’s job.”

Tywin looked up at Tolliver. “Put two men on the door Tolliver and have someone get Lady Arya a meal.”  
Tolliver opened the door and the men filed out. “Yes, my lord.” The man left closing the door tight. Tywin sat facing her and chaffed her cold hands between his. “Why did you allow lower servants not to feed you?”  
“Because they didn’t feed Hot Pie either.”

“Hot pie? What is a hot pie?” 

“He is a person. Hot Pie is the big boy--- the heavy boy who is my friend.”

“Fierce and stubborn. You not only skipped your meal because a maid stole it but because your friend did not get to eat too? Loyalty and honor will be the death of you, my girl.” Tywin grasped her chin in his hand kindly.  
A knock on the door came quickly and a young girl set a meal before Arya and turned to leave. “Wait girl. Do you know Betsia and Vitna?”  
The young girl nodded afraid. “Tell them I will speak to them later. Am I understood? Tell them they are to wait until I summon them.”

The young girl shook her mop of yellow curls rapidly and slipped away.  
Tywin sighed and told Arya, “Eat, my girl. It will do you good.”  
Arya ate slowly. She knew she must eat to keep up her strength. She must find a way out of this mess and go to the Wall and be with Jon.

“Arya, should you try and run to the North, I will have to take action. I will have your two friends flayed, then drawn and quartered. Should you run with them, I shall hand your sister over to Bolton or to the Mountain. If you run and I catch you, I will take it as treason and I will let Gregor do with you what he will. Do you understand me?”

Arya felt her meal rise up and gag her. “I thought you needed Sansa and me for peace with the North?”

“Actually, child, I only need one of you. Please, do not make me hurt you. I like your company and I do not like the company of just anyone. We can be friends, my girl or enemies. If I am your enemy, I will lay waste to everything you hold dear. I will start with that brother of yours; the bastard on the Wall. I shall go after the little lads in Winterfell and then your mother and the Young Wolf. I shall turn your sister over to be Gregor’s plaything. I shall make you watch and then give you to Bolton.”

Seeing her digest this Tywin said, “I do not wish to be your enemy, Arya Stark. I quite like you. You have tremendous spirit and intelligence. Are we agreed? Will you agree to peace between us?”

Arya nodded yes, feeling ill. Tywin caressed the hair on her head, “Say the words, my girl.”

“Yes, my lord. I will not run. I will do as you wish.”

“That was not so hard, was it?” Tywin patted her hand 

Arya threw him a murderous look and he smiled. “Good. I don’t want to totally break your spirit, my girl. I won’t have you running from me either. I have had rooms made up for you in my dressing room. There is no outside door and the windows don’t open now. The only way outside is through my rooms and I sleep very lightly.”

“So you are telling me that as a warning not to run? I already promised not to run from you. Did you tell me you sleep light so I won’t try to kill you in your sleep?”

Tywin snorted in derision then looked at her more appraisingly, “Both, dear child. I have no wish to die. My world has got more interesting with you in it.” He paused then said, “Come girl, tell me more about your time on the streets in Flea Bottom. What do the people think of their new king?”


	4. A third name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jaqen have a heart to heart

It was later that night that her room door opened to Jaqen H’ghar. “How did you get through Tywin’s rooms?”

“The important man is drinking with his council and talking about a beautiful girl.” Jaqen supplied

“My sister Sansa?” Arya asked “What did you overhear?”

“Not a sister. The important man is talking about the She-Wolf trapped in this room.” Jaqen amused

“ I am not beautiful but, I am ready to give you my third name. I will give you Tywin Lannister.”

Jaqen’s voice was as soft as a butterfly’s wings, “This a man can not do.”

“What? Why not? Why in Seven Hells not?” Arya snapped

“Because, beautiful girl.” Jaqen said amused

“Because you are too weak? Because you are afraid of the Lannisters?”

“No, evil child, a man is not weak. A man is not allowed to kill the man because the man is a powerful ruler. First a man would need to get permission from the House of Black and White.”

“What is the House of Black and White?” Arya asked angrily

“It is a House that preforms the service of giving the gift of death to those that suffer. The ruler is powerful and has wealth; a man must seek council on giving such a ruler the gift.”

Arya was furious. She had wrestled with wanting to give Twin’s name all afternoon. “I should just tell a man his own name, than he could go hang himself.”

 

“No. No. A girl must not do that.”

“Why not? I am sure you can hang yourself.” Arya smiled an evil smile but her face fell into a tragic mask, “A girl should just ask a bad man to kill her.”

“Also a man can not do this. A girl is special to the future."

A man was on another mission but has been given the one to see that the dark she-wolf lives and becomes a woman.”

“Who wants that?” Arya asked

“A spider and a bank want the girl to live and fulfill the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?”

“This a man does not know. A man only knows to protect her.”

“FINE.” Exasperated “I will give you a name but I need a favor first. I need to see my friend; the large boy; who is a blacksmith.”

“What does an evil girl need to see him about?” Jaqen was suspicious.

“To explain!” Arya snapped

“Explain? Does a beautiful evil girl have secrets?”

“A girl did but she does not have many anymore. The secret I have is not my own. I could write it in a note for a man to give the boy.”

Snort, “A man is not a messenger and secrets are not secrets once written down.”

“Then how can I tell Gendry?”

“Tell a young man what, evil girl?”

“A girl won’t have a secret anymore if she tells and a friend could be hurt if she tells.”

H’ghar bowed to her, “A man understands and appreciates a cunning woman. A man will try and get you there quickly. It must be done quickly as not to be caught by the other guard or the important man.”

“Where is the other guard?” Arya asked without bothering to put on shoes. 

“He has been paid to play cards tonight. He will return soon.”

Arya ran down the stairs to the forge. She pounced on the sleeping Gendry who grabbed her quickly. “Arry? Are you alright?”

“SHHH!! I don’t have time. Tywin Lannister found out about me.” Arya leaned into Gendry and whispered in his ear, “I’ll never tell it’s you they are looking for. I promise, Gendry. RUN! Run to the Riverlands and my brother Robb. Save yourself and Hot Pie.”

“But what about you?” Gendry mumbled

Jaqen leaned into the small room. “A girl must hurry!” He motioned with his hand for her to move it along.

Arya hissed, “A man must keep his trousers on.” She turned back to Gendry and Gendry growled, “Did he turn you in to the Lannisters?”

“No, Littlefinger did.”

“The whoremaster told?” Gendry yelped 

“Yes, yes. It does not matter. What matters is that you need to run away.”

“What about you? You need to come too.” Gendry said grabbing her hand.

“All I am to my family is a pawn who got sold off in marriage to a rapist and Tywin is using me for peace with the North. They all suck! I can’t run away while you are here. RUN! Run to my family or to my brother Jon at the Wall. Run and be safe Gendry!” She kissed his cheek and ran off with the Lorathi followed her quickly up the stairs.  
When they got to the top of the stairs, neither Tywin nor the other guard was in sight. Arya turned to Jaqen and said,  
“I have your third name but I need you to kill this man up close.”

“Why, evil child?” He raised one perfect brow in a way Arya envied.

“Because I need you to tell him that Arya Stark sends her regards before you kill him. I need you to carve the word traitor on him or to cut out his tongue.” 

“Who is this person that betrayed a beautiful girl?”

“His name is Peter Baelish. They call him Littlefinger. He is Master of Coin and he is powerful too. You might need to ask to kill him too.” Arya bit her lip

Jaqen nodded no, “Never fear Beautiful Girl. A dangerous man will do this, but he must do another job first. A beautiful girl will know that this man has been given the gift of death.” Jaqen leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Be good, evil girl. Do nothing that will bring you harm.”

“Good bye Jaqen. Have a safe journey.” Arya waved good bye and closed her door. She knew there was no going back after this.


	5. Three betrothals and a guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin talks to Arya about her future.

Arya waited most of the day reading a book on the Targaryen history. Tywin was in meetings and she was no longer busy working and she was not allowed to freely walk about. Tywin requested she eat dinner with him. He looked angry, determined, and more ruthless than she’d ever seen him look. She hesitated at the door and Tywin turned to her.  
“Come, sit and eat, my girl! I am sorry not to have seen you before now, it could not be helped. I have been busy in meetings with my inner council. We were arguing what we should do with you and your sister.” Arya sat at the table and waited.  
Tywin served her and spoke to her as if she were an adult. “I have decided that Sansa will no longer wed Joffrey. That their match will not prosper because he could not marry the daughter of a traitor.”  
Arya gritted her teeth at calling her father a traitor, but she breathed a sigh of relief. “Will you send us home?”  
“No, my girl, I have decided to have myself declared your guardian. I will decide all that goes on with you both from now on .”  
Arya swayed, “Are mother and Robb dead?”  
“No, my child, they still live. I have decided since it is still war and you are behind enemy lines, that I as oldest Lannister will be your guardian. My banner men think that I am wrong for doing this. My council thinks I have gone mad. I think it will be the smartest thing I ever have done.”  
Arya tried to think but she was trying to wrap her mind around why Tywin would declare them his wards. Tywin continued to speak.  
“I am going to give your sister in marriage to my son, Tyrion.”  
Arya’s mouth dropped open. “You are giving her to …but she will hate it.”  
Tywin snorted and shrugged. “It does not matter to me what either your sister or my youngest son wants. I am giving you in marriage to my son Jaime.” Tywin looked at her with satisfied pride.

Arya choked, “He pushed my brother from off a wall!”

Tywin snapped back, “Your mother took Tyrion prisoner and threatened his life. He was innocent.”

“She did it because Jamie did the deed and set Tyrion up to take the blame. He sent an assassin. That assassin almost killed my mother.”

“You will have to overlook Jaime’s actions, my girl. Jamie is to be your husband.” Tywin’s voice was angry.

Arya snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and staring defiantly at the older man. “He sleeps with his sister!”

“That is part of the rumor I will have you put to rest.”

“We will hate one another! We will kill one another in a fortnight.”

“Nonsense, Jaime will learn to care for you as much as I do child.”

“If he refuses to marry me, whom will you pick then?” Arya shuddered

“I pick Jaime. I am having you married by proxy. Neither of you have to agree to this match. Since he is prisoner and you are my ward and guest I will have you bound together without needing your consent.”

Arya remembered Jaime as being handsome, tall and knightly just like Sansa’s beloved songs.

“My lord, maybe it would be best if you marry Sansa to Jaime.”

“What? Why? Don’t you like my son? Is he not handsome enough for you?” Tywin snapped. 

“My Lord Lannister, Jaime is tall and handsome. He has a knightly reputation…except for somethings. Sansa has always dreamed of marrying a true knight. If you marry her to Lord Tyrion she will be miserable.”

Tywin stared at her appalled, “YOU WANT MARRIED TO AN IMP?!”  
Arya bowed her head, “He was funny and kind to me when he visited Winterfell. Sansa is the one concerned with looks. She will never care for Lord Tyrion.”  
“I could care less about my youngest son. He is my son but he killed my beloved wife with his birth. His happiness is not my concern. I need him to marry your sister to make peace with the North.”

“What about Ser Jaime’s happiness? He would never be happy with me. I’d make a miserable lady…and I am ugly.”

Tywin reached over and touched her face, cupping her cheek. “You underestimate yourself, my girl. You would be perfect for Jaime. You will make a fine woman. You will be a very beautiful woman because you are a pretty child. We will just make it so you are not a conventional woman. You will be a woman all future women will want to be.”  
Arya lowered her head not believing his words and biting back the words to call this man a liar. “As you wish, Lord Tywin.” 

“Smile, Arya! This is a cause to celebrate.” His thumb brushed her cheek. “We will eat and talk about what I will begin to teach you.”

Arya bit her lip and turned to her meal as Tywin moved to take his own seat. Arya looked down at her place setting, “I do not have a knife.”

“Is your meat not already cut for you? Would you like me to cut it for you, my girl?”

“No. It is already cut but I do not have a knife.” Arya was confused.

“That is because I have no wish for it to be stuck in my jugular. “ He smiled on her and said “It is what I’d do, child”

“You said if anything I did displeases you, my friends and sister would suffer. I think that stabbing you would displease you.”

Tywin actually chuckled, “Yes. I think you stabbing me would displease me. I am not giving you a knife yet.”

Arya began to eat and asked, “When will Sansa marry Lord Tyrion? Will I get to go to her wedding?”

“That will depend on your brother.”

“My … Robb?”

“Yes, the Boy Wolf.” Tywin growled as he ate his trout. Tywin continued “We will see what happens after tonight. I have sent proclamations out with riders and with ravens. We will see what happens after they are read. Enough about business, tell me about Winterfell. What was it like?”  
Arya began to talk not of the castle but of the people and the surrounding countryside. She felt horribly homesick. Tywin digested what she was telling him along with the trout and knew this girl-child was the key to an alliance with the North. The North would be needed to keep the Mother of Dragons from ruling Westeros.  
As they spoke and slept, the proclamations sought their destinations which would cast long shadows on everyone’s future.


	6. Into their life slithered a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gets Tywin's announcement and an unexpected and unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed some things... Margaery Tyrell was not married to Renly just betrothed and the girl Robb is rumored to have married "the camp follower" who is neither Talisa or Jeyne Westerling but the bad-ass Dacey Mormont. I know she older than Robb but I wanted better for her then what becomes of her at the Red Wedding. I think Robb would have liked "Dacey Warrior Princess" and she and Arya will have much in common.
> 
> The "guest " who arrives at the tent. He reminds me of Kaa in the Jungle Book. I just want to slap the smug out of him.

Just days later at the small council of Robb Stark an announcement was read. Most at the table thought it would be the terms for turning over Ser Jaime. Upon hearing the first words gasps rang out and fury overcame the smug satisfaction of holding the Kingslayer prisoner.

Robb was furious, “What??!! I- we never abandoned the girls.”

The young man who read it stuttered, “But your Highness, it says that Lady Arya was alone and running all over Westeros. Lord Tywin says that his great regard for Arya’s welfare is what has caused him to declare himself their guardian. Lord Lannister says that the girls were left behind enemy lines and abandoned.”

Cat let out a small moan and covered her mouth with her hand.

Robb was appalled, “They were abandoned because the damn Lannister family slaughtered our people and murdered our father.”

The young man reading the parchment cleared his throat and continued, “It also states that Lord Tywin has voided all standing betrothals that were previously made for the girls and that Joffrey is not to marry Lady Sansa because King Joffrey cannot be expected to marry the daughter of a traitor.

Cate grabbed Robb’s cloak. “Does this mean he will release my girls?”

Lord Karstark cleared his throat, “Unlikely, my lady. Lord Tywin would never claim guardianship over the girls if he wished to hand them over to you.”

“What could he want with them?” Cate questioned biting back tears

Dacey Mormont who sat on Robb’s left said with bitter softness, “He could marry them to Southern men.”

“He can’t just marry them to men we have no connection with!” Cate gasped surprised

“It seems he does this all for Lady Arya. The announcement says Tywin has great regard for Arya. Tywin could be giving her to a better man then you did.” Greatjon Umber growled at Robb after reading the document himself.

 

Karstark leaned across the table “Better not let Bolton hear you talk of his son that way, Greatjon. You’ll be missing more than fingers.”

“He could try!” Greatjon Umber growled

“What are you talking about?” Cate asked confused, “What is wrong with Lord Bolton’s son? I know he is base born but that will not bother Arya.”

 

Maege Mormont snorted. The gray haired stout woman who ruled the Bear Islands said, “That is not what Greatjon means. Ramsay is not a bastard because he is baseborn but because he…”

Robb coughed and looked hard at Lady Mormont stopping her words.

“I will explain later, Mother.” Robb said putting end to all topics of why he kept Arya’s betrothal to a sick twisted pervert. 

“If we break another betrothal Robb, it will look bad. The Boltons will be furious as well as the Freys.”

 

“What would you have me do, Mother? I cannot make Tywin Lannister give me the girls back.” Robb moved his hands helplessly.

 

“You could trade the Kingslayer for them. If they were my sisters, I’d have traded them for the likes of Jaime Lannister long ago.” Maege Mormont snapped

“Why does Tywin do this now?” Lady Cate

Behind them at their table came a rustle of the tent opening. Peter Baelish stood there inside the tent. “I can explain that.”

 

He bowed mockingly to Robb and Rickard Karstark swept up the map and battle plans that were on the table. 

Robb had never liked or trusted Peter. Peter had been a little too fond of Cate for Robb’s liking. “Please Lord Baelish, enlighten us. Tell us why Tywin Lannister feels he has a right to dictate to us what will happen to OUR girls.”

 

Peter coughed delicately, “Forgive me. I am still parched and rather filthy from the road.”

Cate jumped up and ran to him, drawing him into the chair she vacated. “Peter, it is so good to see you.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

Lord Umber gave her his seat near Peter and moved to Bolton’s empty chair. Bolton had gone to talk to the Frey’s about Robb and make peace with them over the broken betrothal.

 

Cate poured Peter some wine then continued to speak putting her hand on Peter’s arm, “Please tell me that my girls are fine!”

Peter leaned into her; he sipped his wine, and then put it aside to caress her hand on his arm. “Nothing too bad has befallen the girls, Cate. It is a secret just found out that little Arya has been missing since the massacre of the Stark household at King’s Landing.”

“WHAT!??” Cate swayed in her seat and Robb’s hands clenched into fists.

Robb barked out holding the proclamation, “Was this just a lie of Tywin Lannister’s? Does he not have Arya? Do I need to send search parties out for my sister?” 

Peter nodded no, “Tywin has her safe now. She is his …how did he put it …treasured guest. Tywin had sent me to talk to Cate and to see if you would consider talking of peace.”

“Peace with a Lannister? That is a viper nest I would not wish to crawl into.” Maege said waspishly

“Maybe this is conversation best left for just family.” Peter said contemptuously

 

“These people are more than my bannermen, Lord Baelish. These people are my family.” Robb said coldly, “If you insult them, then you insult me.”

“Robb does not mean that you are not family too, Peter.” Cate was quick to step in to soothe, “He knows you are like family to me.”

Lord Karstark cleared his throat, “Just tell us of Little Arya. Is she well?”

 

Baelish acted like he never spoke and caressed Cate’s hand, “Lord Tywin told me after Ned’s death she got taken into a group of prisoners headed to the Wall.”

Robb breathed a sigh, “She was going to Jon. She must have been heading to Jon and Benjen.”

 

Peter continued as if the boy king did not just speak, “She was disguised as a boy and had a sword.”

“Only Arya!” Cate laughed and others smiled and laughed too. They were all well aware the youngest female wolf pup of Starks was a bit wild.

“The prisoners and Yoren were overtaken by Lannister guardsmen. Gregor Clegane and his men swept her up within men and women they were using as slaves and…” cleared his throat, “other amusements.”

Everyone at the table went stock still and Robb’s face went pasty white, under the table he fumbled for Dacey Momonts hand to hold his. 

Cate gasped, “Not my Arya! What have they done to her, Peter? What has become of my baby girl?” 

“Cat, they tortured some of those prisoners. What they did to women and girls was…not… pleasant.” Peter shook his head negatively.

 

“Stop torturing all of us, Baelish! Tell us what has become of our Arya!” Greatjon Umber growled

Robb snapped out, “Does she live? Does my sister live? Everything else we can deal with.”

Peter smiled at the Young Wolf King, “Yes. She lives and evaded being raped and tortured. When Tywin came to Harrenhal, he noticed her among the prisoners that the Mountain’s men were keeping in a sheep pen. Tywin knew she was a girl instantly and picked her out of those being tortured to be his cup bearer. She is safe. He has her safe and sound.” Almost everyone let out a relieved sigh.

Robb tossed a paper at Peter. “Tywin has declared himself her guardian. How did he find out who she was? I am sure Arya did not tell him.”

Peter used a half-truth to side-step Robb’s anger, “Most likely someone from King’s Landing recognized her. I saw her myself. I went there to talk to Tywin. She looks just as wild as ever but with shorter hair and in the clothing of a boy.”

Cate’s hand went over her heart and she gave a watery chuckle, “Arya probably likes that better.” 

Peter smiled, patted Cate’s hand and gave her his handkerchief. 

Robb looked at Littlefinger suspiciously, “What did you go to see Lord Tywin about?”

“I tried to tell him that he should have kept Sansa betrothed to King Joffrey.”

“There is a proclamation saying otherwise, Peter.” Cate said anxiously

“I am afraid he is thinking of marrying Margaery Tyrell to Joffrey.”

“Tyrell? The Tyrells are on Renly’s side. I thought Renly was to be married to Margaery.”

“Loras has gone against his family to side with Renly. Mace Tyrell wants his daughter to be the queen. Marg wants to be queen. They have sided with the Lannisters.”

“Peter, I could care less who is queen of that damn Iron Throne. Does Tywin proclaiming Margaery betrothed to Joffrey mean my girls will come home?”

Peter winced at the pain on his beloved Cat’s face,”No,my dear, your girls are his wards. They will be his wards until after the war ends. That is what the parchment reads. He is now the unofficial power behind Joffrey’s throne. This is like saying the King of the South has declared Tywin their protector.”

“Can we trade Jaime for them? If I give him Jaime will he give me my girls?” Cate implored

 

Baelish moved his hands apart, “Cat, you are at impasse. Tywin could trade both or one or neither girl.  
He has that right because he has been declared by King Joffrey to have the power to do as he wishes to your girls. Tywin has very little contact with Sansa and he likes Arya greatly. He keeps her near him and she stays in his rooms.” 

“NO! NO he does NOT have those rights. We never abandoned the girls!” Robb growled

“Trade them, Robb! Trade them!! Give him Jaime and curse him to hell but get my girls back!”

“Mother, calm yourself!! Lady Dacey, please escort my mother to her tent. Lord Rickard maybe you will be so good to escort Lord Baelish to quarters somewhere suiting him, after he visits with Mother?”

Lord Karstark grinned, “With pleasure, King Robb.”

“Thank you, Lord Baelish for your help and for giving us insight on Tywin’s attitude toward my family. If you should be lucky enough to see her, send Arya my love.” Robb said his voice thick with emotion.

 

“Of course, I can do that. It will be my pleasure. She is still the same plain speaking child she always has been. Lord Tywin told her of her betrothal to Ramsay Bolton. I am sure she knows just how much you value her. A bridge I believe was the original betrothal cost. You backed out of that deal and married elsewhere. Didn’t you?” Peter raised one dark brow at his own question.

Robb moved as if struck. “I love my sister, Lord Baelish.”

“Hmmmm… I’m sure Lady Arya knows just how much you care.” Peter bowed and left.

Robb slammed his hand down on the table and hung his head,”Arya will cut out my heart!”

Maege asked, “Robb did you say something?”

“Nothing of any matter, Lady Mormont.” Robb rubbed his eyes and turned and moved to the opening in the tent. “I am going to have a small talk with Lord Jaime. Something that was said does not sit well with me.”

“Just one thing that was said?” Maege questioned dryily

Robb snorted in laughter that was not really humor filled. He walked out and moved through the tents and felt his guts clench. He traded Arya for the ability to cross a bridge and he backed out of his end of the deal. He promised she would not back out of the deal and that Rickon would marry a Frey girl when he grew of age. How could he ask it of Arya? How?

Robb went in to Jaime’s tent to confront him. 

Jaime started in on him immediately, “Forgive me for not bowing to a King. I am tied so tight I cannot even stand.”

“Well you did try and escape. It is a good thing you only gave Lord Karstark’s son a concussion. He will live. Had he died, Karstark would have killed you. I would not be able to stop it.”

 

“I am just supposed to sit here and like being a prisoner? Visits from you and that damn mangy wolf?”

 

“I couldn’t give a dragonfuck if you care for being my prisoner?”

 

“Oh swearing now are we? Big bad words for such a sweet young lad!”

 

Robb snarled, “Is your father into young girls? Babies still in short skirts?”

Jaime was appalled, “What?!? Have you lost your mind?? Don’t slander my father with your filth!!”

“Slander? I am not slandering him! I need to know if it’s the truth, Lannister! Does your father have a taste for ten year old girls?”

“Why? Why do you want to know this?” Jaime growled confused

Robb threw him the parchment proclaiming Tywin’s guardianship and Jaime smiled at the young man and asked, “What is this paper so I might wipe my ass the next time I take a shit?”

 

“Please do. It is from your father. He proclaims himself guardian to my sisters. He says this and has taken my ten year old sister into his protection at Harrenhal. He is calling her a treasured guest and saying he is FOND of her.”

“What?” Jaime looked at the parchment then back to Robb, “I have no idea why he has done this, Stark. He took the little dark haired one with the fiery temper and the attitude? Father didn’t take the biddable pretty one?”

“Yes!” Robb said through his teeth, “The dark haired one.He is so fond of her that he is keeping her with him and has declared himself their guardian so he can keep Arya close to him.”

Jaime looked at him in helpless bewilderment, “I swear by all the Gods; old and new; that my father has never had a taste for young girls in the past.”

Robb was seething, “He’s keeping her in his private rooms!”

“Maybe he is keeping her there for her own safety.” Jaime licked his lips and moved to read the parchment but the letters tumbled and danced like a preforming fool. The words made no sense to him. It was his childhood nightmare all over again. “I am sorry, Stark. I have no idea why he is doing this. He never had …those tastes.” 

“So help me, if he puts one finger on her there won’t be a rock big enough for him to crawl under. I will find him and feed him to Arya’s wild wolf-pack.” Robb stormed out 

Jaime crumpled the parchment and threw it away from him in disgust. “Shit! Father what have you done now?” Jaime bowed his head and began to pray and he hadn’t thought of God in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all can like and live with the changes. I do not mean to offend anyone who likes Talisa/Jeyne. I just liked kick-ass Dacey Mormont better.


	7. Into Temptation She Was Led

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes Cate an Offer. An open ended one where she does not know what he wants in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cate worries about her girls and gets an offer from Littlefinger that she has her contemplating a terrible choice.

Cate was pacing inside her tent. This could not be happening to her. It couldn’t. It wasn’t bad enough that the Lannisters had killed Ned, now they were keeping her girls until the end of the war. Tywin had taken guardianship of them. Cate might not see her girls for years, if she’d see them ever again. 

She had done her duty all these years. Cate had not loved Ned in the beginning. Brandon had been the one she had been infatuated with. Hot-blooded, handsome Brandon who’d she’d been betrothed to until his death. Her heart had broken. She’d done her duty and married his brother Ned instead. Ned, who was sometimes cold and remote and had been hard to know. His eyes were what had drawn her to him. They were dark grey and like the water over the Riverlands would change his with his moods. She had grown to love Ned. She had done her duty with him and by him but theirs was not a love match in the beginning. When Ned had brought his bastard home and refused to get rid of him, Cate had hated Ned for a while. She had always resented the fact she’d had to put up with Ned’s infidelity and the boy himself. Now she was paying for the fact that she had been cruel to John Snow. She had betrayed one of the Seven. She had gone against The Mother Above and never shown Jon compassion or love. The Mother would have had Cate hate the sin and not the result of the sin of unfaithfulness. Jon had been just a baby and now because she had hardened her heart to Jon, the Father Above had judged her and deemed to show her His justice by taking her children from her.

She prayed, lit a candle and asked the Seven for forgiveness. Cate pleaded with them to give her back her babies. This could not be happening to her. This could not be happening because she had resented Jon. She had hated even more that Jon had looked so much the image of Ned while each and every boy she bred looked more like a Tully. Arya had been her child to look like a Stark but Arya was her independent baby. Arya had been one to test Cate heart and soul. Arya had been born shortly after Ned’s return from The Greyjoy Rebellion. Cate had worried so much while Arya grew inside her that Cate did not feel the bond she had with her other children. Arya from her cradle was Ned’s child more than hers. If Arya cried she would usually quiet faster with only Ned and Jon. Cate loved Arya but she had been independent from her cradle and would not let Cate cuddle her like sansa would. Arya her wilding child had been the source of confusion to Cate. Arya fought against learning the norms for women. Until this war, Cate had never thought that could be anything else for a woman then sewing and motherhood and castle management. Until she had her world expanded by the Mormont women and by Renly’s female knight, Brienne; Cate had never believed women could be more than a mother. She would let Arya become whatever she wished, if only Arya was here to hug. 

There was a stir at her tent door, she turned to find Peter Baelish there. Sighing, Cate moved forward holding out her hands to him. “Peter, please, come inside, sit and talk with me. I am pacing a rut in the tent floor with worry for my girls.” 

“Why? The girls are receiving the best care. Sansa sits in the lap of luxury and while Arya did not have as easy a time, she is flourishing under Tywin’s care. I heard he is quite taken with her. He likes that she is resourceful and that she accepts whatever happens to her with resolve and certainty. Your daughter; Arya; has your spirit.”

She gets him a drink and shakes her head no, “Arya takes after Lyanna.”

“Yet, when she is determined; that stubborn lift of her chin; is the Cat I remember.” Peter said with a fond chuckle

 

“Oh Peter, I miss my girls terribly! I was just in here lighting a candle and praying to get wisdom in how to get them back.” She said distressed

 

“Then it is good fortune I arrived when I did. I could possibly negotiate an exchange. …Only if you wish of course.”

Cate grasped his arm nearest her, “Oh yes,Peter, I would go anything, give you anything, to have my girls back.”

“Really? Anything? I will promise to remember that if you will,Cat!” Smiled slickly 

 

Cate was amused,”I am unlikely to forget the person who gives my daughters back, Peter. I need them back.I was raised to be a mother and a wife and I am neither now. I have no use.”

 

Peter patted her hand and left his one there to caress her top hand, “Cate,you must not think that way. Robb needs you. I am sure he welcomes your counsel.”

“He does not need me now. He is married to Dacey Mormont and she will not lead him astray.”

 

Peter was startled, “Robb married Dacey Mormont? I was sure he had married a foreign camp follower. There was talk he even married the Westerling girl.”

“No, he went with that foreign medic to get medicines needed for the wounded and a tale got out he married her. I had heard the tale he married Jeyne Westerling but that was just another tale. He fell in love with Dacey at first sight. Whispers might be everywhere Peter but they are wrong sometimes.”

 

“I can not wait to tell Varys that he was wrong.” Peter said smugly

 

Cate smiled at him and begged, “Tell me more about my girls, PLEASE, Peter! Do they miss us?”

 

“I will be here for days yet. We can talk more later but there is something I must speak of first. I might not be able to help rescue both girls. They are not together and when one suddenly goes missing they would guard the other closer. You might have to pick the child you want back more.”

 

Cate gasped, “Peter! I could not choose. How could I choose? It would be like someone asking which organ I do not want my heart or my brain.” 

 

“You will have to choose Cat. I can not do both and do not think the Lannisters would give you both for Jaime.  
Choose Cat. I will give you time to decide.” He rose from his chair and kissed her cheek.

 

At that moment Robb walked into his mother’s tent. He was taken back by seeing Peter kissing his mother. “Lord Baelish, fancy seeing you here. I will have one of my men take you to the tent we’ve set up for you!”

“Thank you, your Grace. I was just leaving. Think hard Cat. We will talk later.” Peter bowed and left the tent

Robb followed him out and told a squire to take Peter to his tent.

That done Robb turned to his mother, “What was that about?”

“I was talking to Lord Baelish about the girls.” Cate said as sat and poured an apple brandy for herself.

Robb growled, “I will not trade them for the Kingslayer, Mother.”

“He was not talking trade. Peter was saying he might be able to smuggle one girl free.”

“Just one?” Robb swayed where he stood, “Mother! How can you choose?”

“Do you think I do not realize this? I am not an idiot Robert Hoster Stark! I will thank you to remember that!” Cate snapped back at her son. “I love both my daughters but I must try at least to get one home.” 

“I do not think you are an idiot! I think you blinded by a mothers love. I do not trust Peter Baelish! He might have been your childhood friend but ask yourself why he does this. He just came from the camp of Tywin Lannister. This could be a plot they have schemed over to get Lord Jaime back.” Robb ground out

Cate implored, “PLEASE Robb, I implore you! I want my daughters back! I love my girls!”

“ I love my sisters but we are fighting a war. No one is more important than the entire North, not even me!”

“What if it was Dacey? Would you bargain then?” Bitter tones tinged Cate’s voice

“Think long and hard about what Peter’s motives are Mother before you continue this. The next little talk you have with Peter about my sisters I will be included too…as your KING!” Robb stormed from the tent a thundercloud of fury on his face.

Cate sat down and poured herself another drink. She contemplated Peter’s offer. Which girl? How could she make the choice? Rescue Sansa who had diplomacy, tact and manners as her shield or rescue Arya who had none of those weapons but had cunning, and resourcefulness, and the ability to accept things and adapt? This was no choice a mother should have to make. Cate downed the brandy in a gulp and wished she could get as drunk as King Robert use to get. She must keep her head in this game least she lose it as Ned had lost his.


	8. Biggest Balls of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion gets summoned to come see his father and to meet a treasured guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is being driven crazy by his family and a lie gets exposed.

One of the proclamations that had been sent out had been sent to the acting Hand of the King. It crossed the desk of Tyrion Lannister. The little man had just come a council meeting with King Joffrey and was furious. “I cannot believe that Jaime and Cersei birthed him. They are much more intelligent then he is.” 

“What now?” Shae laughed and rolled her eyes at Bronn

Tyrion snorted throwing up his arms. “He wants a parade in his honor. As if he even knows the meaning of the word. Then he wants a tourney and a feast. A FEAST! The coffers are empty and his people are starving and he wants a damned feast!!” 

“Well this will not make you any happier.” Bronn called and tossed the smaller man a packet parchments

The smaller man sat down in a chair and Shae began to rub his temples to remove the headache pounding through his brain.

Bronn continued, “It’s from your father. He is summoning you to Harrenhal. It seems he has someone important he wishes you to come and see.”

“Great! I cannot imagine who it is this time, some idiot who wants to build Father’s likeness in gold, no doubt.” Tyrion drank the ale Bronn handed him in a gulp and and begged Shae, “Please be a darling, make this stronger then ale.”

Bronn tossed him a bottle of whiskey. Uncorking it Tyrion toasted Bronn. “Between Cersei, Joffrey, and my father, my family shall be the death of me.”

Bronn snorted, “How did you come out so different?”

“Maybe Mother bedded the stable boy. I can only hope.” Tyrion rolled his eyes in derision. 

Tyrion read the summons and was stunned, “Shit! Shit! Shit! Father found the other Stark girl!”

Bronn slumped into his chair putting his booted feet on the other nearby chair, “There were two Stark sisters?”

“Yes. Lady Arya, she disappeared after the …fall of House Stark. She was nowhere to be found. She is only nine.”

“Does she look like my Sansa?” Shae asked with smile.

Tyrion snorted, “No not a bit. She looks Lyanna Stark reborn. When Lady Arya gets older may all the Gods help us.”

Bronn raised a brow, “Why? Is this Arya as evil as your sister?”

Tyrion sighed, “Not at all but, Arya is mostly wild and when she gets older she will lay waste to anything Lannister.”

Shae pouted prettily, “She sounds hateful!”

“No my sweet, she is delightful and amusing. She just has no politics in her and you piss her off she will tell you about it and call you some rather colorful names. Actually, she beat the snot out of my nephew the king once.”

“Smart girl!” Bronn raised his whiskey in a toast. “To Arya Stark.”

Tyrion raised his drink and then opened the next proclamation. He read it and proceeded to choke on his drink in shock. When Shae slapped his back, he coughed the drink onto the desk. Shae groaned and talked about the mess he made. Tyrion wheezed his thanks then swore repeatedly, “Bugger me running! My father has lost his mind there is no other explanation.”

Bronn raised a brow. “What does it say?”

“Father has made himself guardian to both Stark girls. He has renounced their family as abandoning them and has renounced all betrothals they currently have. As their guardian only he can agree to their future marriages.”

Bronn hissed sitting upright and satring at the smaller man, “Shit is right!”

“I do not understand. Why is this so bad?” Shae asked confused.

Tyrion was re-reading the proclamation. He waved away her question, so Bronn supplied, “Tywin Lannister must have some huge balls, my dear. The only reason those girls are abandoned is because King Joff took poor Ned Stark’s head off his shoulders. So saying they were abandoned, is a bit of a stretch.”

Tyrion said, “Not to mention, Cate Stark has tried to get them back at every turn.”

“They were good parents to their girls?”

“None better.” Tyrion said firmly “The only reason Ned Stark admitted to treason was most likely to save his girls.”

“Is this Arya alright?” Shae asked “Where did your father find her?”

“Apparently, I shall learn soon. I must make a trip to go and see my loving father. I must go and tell Cersei that our father found our missing girl.” Tyrion got down from the chair and sighed, “May all the God’s help us.”

Tyrion moved down the halls to Cersi’s wing, his feet slowing and dread in his belly. He did not like his sister. He had always wanted her to love him when he was a child. Tyrion had not understood her tremendous hate. He knew and was never let forget he had killed his mother in his birth but was that a reason to find a baby; an innocent; guilty of murder? What was so unlovable about him that the majority of his nearest and dearest could not even like him? Jaime did not find him unredeemable. Tyrion reached Cersei’s door and sighed. Nodding to the guards he asked for them to tell the Queen that he wished to speak to her about a message from their dear father.

 

Tyrion was admitted and he struggled into a chair. He saw that Cersei was well into her cups and the sun was still high in the sky. “Are we drinking? Do you not share sister?” Tyrion made to move her red crystal decanter closer to himself.

Cersei was semi lounging in a chair at her desk. She looked at him with disdain, “No that is mine and not for likes of you. Why are you here? A missive from father? He did not send me any proclamation.”

Tyrion gave up trying to drink. Cersei’s hand clutched the pretty bottle like it was a lifeline in a storm. With a large frustrated sigh Tyrion said, “Father asked that I tell you directly. It seems he has a guest of honor at Harrenhal. A treasured guest of honor is how he put it exactly. A person we LOST at the fall of House Stark.”

“What are we playing guessing games? I have no wish to sit here and play games with the likes of you. Tell me the news from father. Has he beaten that upstart boy, Robb Stark? Is Jaime free?”

“Robb Stark is still winning battles and our brother still resides as his prisoner. The proclamation father sent says that he has found OUR missing Stark. Father had the great good luck to come across Lady Arya.”

Cersei looked at him and swallowed hard. “He knows that I— we lost her?”  
“Do you mean, does Father know we have been lying to him? Oh yes! I would say he most certainly knows. He has summoned me to go and see him and Lady Arya.”

Cersei sneered, “Whatever you do, I do not want you to bring that little hellbeast back here!”

“Cersei! She is a little girl. She has been on her own, in precarious times and the God’s alone know what has become of her.” 

“I do not care if she has become the trull of father’s Riverland troops. She is a hideous little brat. She beat Joffrey for no reason at all and Robert would not allow me to cut off her hand. Robert could not harm her because she looked like his beloved Lyanna. He babbled about it in his cups. He said how she could have been like a daughter they would have had together. He said when she came of age that she would look just like Lya. He would have put me aside. Robert would have married her and made her queen.”

“Cersei?! Did Robert tell you he would set you aside for a tiny girl?” Tyrion took pity on his sister.

Snort, “He did not need to tell me. I just knew it. He would have his precious “Lyanna Reborn”. She is an evil, evil child and I will not have her back in my household. She & her wolf attacked Joffrey once. She will again!”

“She attacked him without provocation? She just up and beat him? She threw his sword in the water. I bet he cried like a little baby.”

“Just keep her away from my Joffrey!” shouted

“Why will he take her head? Should I ready a pike?” Tyrion said exasperated 

Cersei hissed, “You LIKE her!”

“She is a CHILD, Cersei! She was funny and refreshingly blunt in her speech.”

“Allow me to be refreshingly blunt. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOMS!” She screeched 

“Fine, maybe father will be refreshingly blunt with you when he comes here again. I can’t wait until he confronts you about Lady Arya.”

Cersei laughed snidely, “Father never chastises me. I am his favorite.”

“Of course that may change since you and I have not told him about Lady Arya going missing. We allowed him to think that Lady Arya was well cared for and playing with Tommen’s cats. We let a nine year old child alone in a world gone to hell.”

Cersei snorted and refilled her goblet. “Go lash yourself with the guilt stick elsewhere, baby brother.”

Tyrion shook his head and made for the door of Cersei’s rooms. “I will go to see Father and Lady Arya. I will let you know just how angry he is with our lying to him.”

Before he closed the door he said, “Try not to spend more money we do not have, Sister.”

She threw a statue at his head as he ducked out the door. 

Tyrion shook his head. Telling the walls; since no one else would listen. “On to Tywin. God’s keep me safe!”


	9. Needlework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets to show off her needle work.

Lord Tywin stood watching on the raised landing as his squires practiced with swords. They were young and sadly not performing well. As the two in the practice ring looked more like court fools than squires and knights. Tywin snorted when the one lad dropped his sword and grinned at his opponent. Tywin threw a nearby apple at the lad's head. " You are dead, you idiot. If you lose your sword in battle do you think Robb Stark's men will grin back at you?"

The lad looked chagrined and ducked his head. Kevan laughed and Tywin told them, "Get out of my ring and get the next two up."

Tywin turned to the guard Tolliver, "Speaking of Starks; Vincent; how is my girl today?"

Tolliver chuckled indulgently, "She is climbing the walls of her cell— her room. She is not used to being contained all day."

Tywin nodded, "Bring her to me, Vincent. I wish to see how she fares today."

Tolliver left to fetch her and Kevan frowned at his brother as Tywin's men exchanged smirks, "Do you think it wise to have her with you always? We should get her a septa or turn her over to one of our ladies. Dorna would take her gladly."

"No! I like her company, Brother. I will keep her close. She would run if I put her where she is not watched over. She will do better where I can watch over and guide her."

Arya was with him just minutes later Tolliver close on her heels. Tywin drew her to stand beside him and said, "Come, my girl, and watch these silly idiots spar. They are good for amusement purposes only."

Arya looked at the older boys fight with wooden play swords and wished she could show them what she knew. When the thin rabbity lad of about fourteen years got tapped again by the big hulking boy who was his opponent, Arya snorted and asked Tywin, "He's … Does the small boy see well?"

Tywin asked, "Why?" Kevan snorted with derision and Arya bit her lip and felt chastised by that snort.

Arya shook her head, "I am sorry, my lord. I should not have spoken."

Tywin looked on her indulgently, "Well you did speak. Speak plainly, my girl."

"Well the thin boy either can't see his opponent or he's too afraid of getting his knuckles rapped by the other boy's sword to fight."

Tywin was impressed since he'd been silently thinking the same thing. "Did you watch your brothers fight often, my girl?"

"Yes but…" She tailed off into silence not sure what she should tell him.

"But… Finish your sentence, Arya."

"When they came to capture me at the Keep; when the guards came and killed Stark Household; they sent five men to capture me. Meryn Trant came to take me when I was having a dance lesson with my dance master; The First Sword of Bravos;

Syrio Forel.

Kevan made face of distaste at name Trant and then asked confused, "The First Sword of Bravos was also a dance master?"

"No, Kevan, what she is telling you, is that rather than teach her the steps to the Baratheon Minuet, Ned Stark paid to have her learn to defend herself with a sword. Am I correct, Arya?"

Arya smiled, satisfied Tywin Lannister understood her. "Yes. That is what my father did."

Tywin nodded pleased she was sharing her story with him. "He indulged you."

"He understood me, my lord. He knew I hated sewing, dancing, and having high teas." She laughed, " I liked the food at high teas though."

Tywin's lips twitched into a slight smile and Kevan stood amazed. The other men laughed at the gamin faced girl. Arya turned back to the boys in the ring and shook her head negatively.

Tywin raised one perfectly arched brow and asked, "What are they doing wrong, my girl?"

"Well, the big slow one is giving his opponent too big a target and the little rabbit one isn't watching his opponents shoulders and he's not using his speed to his advantage."

Kevan was impressed and Tywin nodded with pride. Finally, his brother was seeing why this girl was special. Kevan nodded and smiled at Arya. "Did your father teach you about swords?"

Arya smiled sadly, "Some but it as mostly my brother Jon and Jory Cassel."

One of Tywin's men snorted derisively, "Women can't fight with swords. What do they know?"

Arya answered the derision bluntly, "Have you ever given a sword to a woman who is mad at you? You'd be missing parts… vital parts."

The man snorted snidely and said, "I don't believe YOU know anything about swords. You are female and Northern. They breed their women stupid up there."

Arya turned to face the malicious idiot and Tywin put his hand on her shoulder. Tywin said, "So Lash do you believe your boy; the rabbity one; can beat my girl?"

The man barked in smug laughter, "He'll clean the floor with her

Tywin looked at Arya, "Go ahead, Girl. Show that old fool, what a girl can do."

Tolliver made to protest but Tywin over rode his words, "Go down into the yard Arya. I know you wish to try."

Arya slipped off the daïs and into the yard. The two would be warriors in the ring stopped fighting and stared up at Tywin Lannister. He spoke his voice stern "Woot stay in the ring." The thin rabbit boy looked at her hatefully. "Rudin Hill, get out of the ring and give Arya your wooden sword." The huge boy nodded and did as he was bid. He looked at Arya with slight smile barely raising his eyes to hers.

Arya took the sword and felt it's weight and it's balance. She moved it about and nodded. She looked to Tywin and moved into opening stance of water dance."

Woot snorted and lowered his sword, "I ain't fighting no GIRL."

Tywin gripped the railing harder and was about to speak when Arya tapped Woots chest with her blade and said with snort, "Then you'd be a dead boy." She moved again and tapped his throat. The boy narrowed his eyes and came out swinging in anger. "Once you lose your temper in a battle, you have lost your life." Every move the boy did Arya countered and bettered. The boy became reluctant to fight. "If you are afraid to get hurt, then you are dead." She parried all the reluctant moves made by the lad, lowered herself into crouch, twirled and knocked the lad's feet from under him. When he was on his back winded and she stood above him sword to the lad's throat, she demanded, "YIELD!" The lad nodded, defeated. She moved away and he bound up storming off to the stables.

She turned to those men of Tywin's who hadn't believed her and bowed. They laughed and clapped good naturedly put in their place. The man called Lash did so reluctantly. Tywin looked on her with pride and satisfaction. Tywin spoke loudly, "I told you Lash. Never under estimate my girl."

A young squire called out, "I could beat her."

Tywin looked to Arya with a raised eyebrow in silent question. Arya grinned and nodded yes. "Fine, lad. You can TRY and beat her." To his men on the daïs with him he called out, "I've got a gold stag my girl will win." Bets were placed and not a quarter turn of the clock later when she trounced the lad but they were both out of breath and she handed the grinning lad back his wooden sword. She saw they had drawn a crowd and Gendry stood among them grinning at her and winked at her as someone handed him a coin. The byplay between the two was not lost on Tywin Lannister but he was to busy accepting money and congratulations on his wisdom of finding Arya to let the blacksmith's familiarity bother him greatly.

"Come Arya, my girl. Come and get some air and some cider." Tywin called and a relieved Tolliver helped her up to them.

The crowd broke up talking of Arya and her style of fighting. Many of squires and knights aping her moves. When she was standing beside him, Tywin ruffled her hair.

Kevan laughed and nodded at her, "If we had more like you we'd win this war." Tywin and Arya flinched from the compliment as Kevan turned to talk of her skill to another. Arya took a deep breath and ignored the unthinking words that would mean her brother's destruction. Tywin's master -at arms came to them. "It seems we need to find a better teacher for these lads." Tywin shook his head no and Arya piped up, "Maybe you just need more girls." The man laughed and agreed moving away. Tywin put his arm around her shoulders and led her to his war council room upstairs. Asking a passing maid to get them luncheon, Tywin sat her down in a chair and then moved to stare out the window at nothing.

"You remind me of my Jaime."

Inwardly, Arya flinched at being linked with the man who pushed her brother from a wall and stabbed Jory with a dagger.

"Was he better at swords than schooling?" Arya asked finally to take up the growing silence.

Tywin nodded, "Yes he became better at school after a time though." Tywin looked out thinking then turned to Arya. "You know I do not know why we don't teach women of battles and war. Would you like to learn? Would you like to learn field tactic and battle plans?"

Arya looked at him with suspicion, "My brothers learned that. They wanted me to learn to sew."

Tywin was amused but stoic, "Did you like sewing?"

"I hated it!" Her loathing of it clear in her tone, "Sansa could sew lovely things, but I could thread an arrow on a galloping horse and shoot a bullseye at a gallop."

Tywin's amusement came out in his tone, "It does not surprise me a bit. Your Aunt Lyanna was half horse."

"I was even better at arrows than my brother ,Bran and he had more lessons at it." She smiled and then it dimmed and her look got far away.

Tywin broke into her thoughts, "You miss him."

Arya nodded looking away from his sharp, all-knowing eyes, "I miss them all. I miss Winterfell!"

"Do you mean the castle that was your home?"

"That too but Father always said a castle was made more of it's people than bricks, mortar, and wood of it's walls. I use to sneak out to ride the grounds with him when the boys were at lessons and Sansa was sewing or weaving. I knew who was poaching, who as a drunkard, who could be relied on and who needed taught you did not beat your children bloody."

"Hmmm… It sounds as if Eddard Stark trusted you, child."

She moved to hide her face from his gaze. Arya was trapped in memories she did not want to give this man. "I am sorry, my lord."

"Tywin, my child." His voice indulgent

Arya was confused, "Tywin. My name is Tywin. You may call me by my name."

Arya nodded and there was a knock on the door and Tolliver let in the maid with food. Arya spoke, Thank you, Lord Tywin."

Tywin nodded, as maid scurried out he said, "Eat, Arya!"

As they ate and spoke of Winterfell and Casterly Rock, Tywin hatched a plan. When he dismissed Arya to her room, Tywin began to write letters. He laughed that this war would be won by letters and not swords


	10. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb has a talk with his REALLY small council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what the chapter title is but ...this ain't Starkcest cause Dacey would have his balls! :) This is him talking to the people he feels closest too. He is a young King who has to make hard choices that effects the lives of so many. He can't let emotion show but needs a place to vent and I added a Cassel. I saw somewhere Jory had brothers. So I added one that Robb could talk to and would know him. Con is slightly older then Jory.

Robb was pacing the tent of his good mother, Maege Mormont. Dacey his wife sat calmly watching her new husband move to and fro and ranting about his sisters, the Kingslayer, Tywin, Littlefinger staying for days and his own mother. Maege who sat sipping brandy beside Conger Cassel; Jory’s older brother; who had become a trusted friend to the young King. Con grinned as Robb blustered once again to feed Littlefinger to Arya’s wild Direwolf pack.

Con crossed his booted feet and sighed, “I wish you would stop threatening to feed people to Arya’s direwolf. We know Jory helped her run off Nymeria from King Whines-a-lot but we do not know that the wolves prowling the Riverlands are Nymeria’s pack.”

“What some other stray direwolf is running with a huge pack of wolves and savaging Stark enemies? Just our enemies! What other direwolf would do that?” Robb snapped at the older man. 

The broad man with white running through his dark hair rubbed his chest and laughed, “Shaggy comes to mind. Your little brother’s direwolf was crazy enough.”

Robb snorted, “Shaggy would have bitten our men too. Shaggy didn’t like many people…hardly any.” He began pacing again. “That bastard Tywin wants to end this war at any cost. He wants me to tuck my tail between my legs because he has my sisters. Mother is willing to hand over the Kingslayer for them. She thinks that he will just hand us over the girls. Mother has been nagging me and making me crazy.”

Maege put down her glass and stepped into Robb’s path. “She has a right to nag. Those are her girls Tywin has. She has a right to nag. I would travel through all the hells for my daughters.”

Dacey gave a laughing snort, “Mother would kick Tywin’s balls up to teeth.”

Maege chuckled, “Just so child.” She turned to Robb, “Your mother does not know how to make war. She just knows how to make handsome sons and daughters.” Robb laughed and Maege captured her good son’s cheek. “Go easy on her Robb. She misses her children.”

“I need to send her to Winterfell to be with the boys.” Robb said bitterly

“I still think sending Greyjoy anywhere but within your sights was a mistake.” Con groused

“He is my friend, Con.” Robb was determined to defend Theon

Maege snorted, “A Greyjoy is nobody’s friend but their own.” Con and Dacey nodded.

“Well Theon is mine and he is like my brother” Robb said conviction ringing in his tone. “Theon has taught me much in life.”

“Then the Gods help us!” Maege snorted and looked at Robb critically. “What is the real reason you are sending your mother home?”

Robb shifted uncomfortably under the small womans gaze and lied…sort of, “Maester Luwin writes that Rickon is becoming backward.”

“Bullshite! You do not like your mother talking to Littlefinger.” Maege said knowingly. Robb gave Dacey a fierce look and Maege scolded her King, “Do not blame her, son. You are as easy to read as a child’s first primer. When that man is about, you have hate all over you.”

“I do not TRUST him! I have been given a letter from Sansa so The Queen Bitch could have Sansa try and get Jamie back and end this war but only the Queen’s word Arya lived.”

Dacey asked, “Did Arya write?” Maege moved to sit down again.

Robb laughed and his face was washed in happy memory. “Her writing was terrible but yes she could write and she was the best of the lot of us with numbers and history.”

Con tone was grim, “Do you doubt Littlefinger?”

“I do not KNOW. There was no word of her after House Starks slaughter in King’s Landing. Then a letter the Queen sent said briefly that Arya was being a sweet docile child. I knew that was a lie. There was no way that Arya was sweet or docile to someone she thought an enemy. I thought her dead.”

Con nodded in grim agreement, “She would have been more likely to call them a donkey’s ass and kicked them in their shins. Sweet and docile is not the Arya I know; especially, if they killed Jory and her father.”

Dacey came up to hug Robb, “Does Petyr Baelish’s tale of her dressing as a boy and running off with a Brother from the Watch sound like her?”

“Yes, she would know to ask for help from them. Winterfell has always supported the Nights Watch. Arya would tell them she needed to get to Jon or Uncle Benjen. She loved Jon.” Robb said tiredly

Con nodded, “Those two were so close; Ned use to say that; if Jon got hurt Arya would get the bruise. They finished each other’s sentences and had a close kinship. Our Arya would go to Jon.”

Maege laughed, “Those words sound like the Ned I use to know.”

Dacey said “It is simple, Robb; tonight at dinner; ask Baelish for proof Arya lives.”

Con agreed, “That would be a smart idea. We will help enforce this idea.”

Robb laughed but there was no humor in it, “If he gives her back, she will not thank me for betrothing her without her consent.”

Dacey spoke up, “You did not plan to give her to likes of Ramsay Snow.”

Maege snorted, “I should hope to hell not. After what he did to Donella Manderly, no one should trust their daughters with him .

Robb ran his hand through his hair, “I thought it a tale. A rumor made up of a lie. How could the Manderlys and the Hornwoods not have killed him, asked for justice from Roose?  
I thought it a made up story.”

“Ramsay Snow is no grumpkin or snark. He will be dangerous and they say he is obsessed with your sister Arya. They say she had a fondness for bastards and he liked hearing that. Now that Tywin denied him; Ramsay wants her more than ever. What will you do when Tywin hands her over unbetrothed?” Maege asked

 

Robb asked anxiously, “Would you take her to Bear Island? We could keep her there secretly. Have her learn to be a warrior. She’d like that.”

Dacey leaned her head down to her husband’s shoulder, “Your mother won’t like it!” 

“To all the Hells with that, Dacey! Father made me promise that, if anything happened to him, I would let Arya make her own choices. I was upset to break that promise. I would be glad to keep it now.”

“Do you promise?” Maege asked “I will take her in but you must promise to set her free.”

“To have her back, I will promise you anything.” Robb nodded yes.

Con sighed, “We must get Littlefinger to get us proof she lives.”

“I will write Tywin for proof. He owes us that much since Cersei lied and said Arya was fine when she was not even there. He owes us proof she lives!”

“Better yet Robb. Ask both men for proof she lives. We are less likely to fall into a trap and die.” Maege advised. 

Robb nodded in agreement. “Dinner cannot come soon enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this chapter and a few to follow that would tie up some lose ends ....about Nymeria ...about Robb giving Arya to a pervert. Let me know if it works!


	11. Dinner conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gets dinner with Littlefinger and his small council. Robb's language gets off color. Be warned! Here be bad names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being King sucks! you have to sit down with your snarky enemies and negotiate when all you want is to stick your dinner knife in them.

They sat down for dinner in the dining tent of Robb's small council members. Robb was sitting at the head of the table with Dacey to his right and his mother to his left. Beside his mother was the man Robb wanted to stick a fork in most, Littlefinger. Beside Petyr sat Maege. He was not happy to have to sit near a woman he believed uncouth and of no use to him politically.

Robb waited until halfway through dinner, cleared his throat and asked Littlefinger for proof Arya still lived.

All other talk at the table stopped cold and the silence was deafening for a minute then Baelish laughed. "Forgive me King Robb but what sort of proof would you require? A stray body part? An ear, a finger?" Petyr snapped his fingers and said, "I know that Queen Cersi wanted her hand. Which do you prefer, right or left?" How do you think to recognize it from any other girls?"

Robb growled furious this man made fun of him. "A letter, a visit from an emissary I trust, I want proof Arya is alive and well. The Queen let Sansa write me a letter begging I stop this war but I have had no word from Arya."

Littlefinger raised his glass and drank slowly making Robb wait for reaction. "That is because the Queen lied …to save Catelyn worry, I am sure."

Maege snorted and Robb ground his teeth together, "Yes I am sure her only concern was for my mother. Is that why she lied about Arya being docile and sweet? The only way Arya would be docile; to someone who killed our father; would be if she were drugged. Arya would NEVER be docile to the enemy."

"Then you do not know the new Arya. She is quite obedient under Lord Tywin's... care."

Robb's hand tightened on his knife and Dacey put her own hand over his as Robb spoke, "Proof Littlefinger! Go back to your master and tell the Lannisters we demand more proof than the word of a whore-master."

Petyr's eyes narrowed slightly but no other outward sign he'd been upset by this Northern King's words. Catelyn started to make apologies for Robb's behavior and soothe Petyr's ego. Littlefinger hushed her and caressed her arm.

.

"No Cat, he is correct. I would want more proof she lived too. Tomorrow I shall start my journey back to Harrenhal and Lord Tywin. I hoped to be a bridge to peace but I see that is not to be had."

"Petyr, my son has been under great burdens. Please forgive —"

"Mother, do not make excuses for me. Do NOT put word in my mouth! I want to know if our Arya lives and I do not trust this man as far as I could throw him." Robb interrupted his mother.

"King Robb is right to have questions. I would question someone so close to the Lannisters!" Lord Karstark grumbled.

"I grew up with Petyr. He is like family to me. He would never harm my child." Catelyn pleaded

"He is not MY family. Arya is my family and I want to know it is her they have and not someone they are trying to pass off as her because she is really dead!" Robb stormed out of the tent and Dacey stood and followed him out.

Maege Mormont was buttering her roll with a small deadly looking little knife, "If you are lying to us, every Northmen here will pledge to kill you if she's dead."

Littlefinger looked on her with disdain and said, "My how colorful you are …for a woman."

Maege laughed, "I am not JUST a woman, Lord Baelish. I am a Northern woman and a warrior. While these nice refined men will take your head, I will promise to cut out your lying whore-master tongue and shove it up your dainty ass." She smiled and bowed to Lady Catelyn and left to amused agreeing men at the table. Littlefinger looked stunned and Con Cassel said softly, "More fool you, if you lie or betray the Starks and the women of Bear Island."

Petyr got up excused himself to Catelyn and left the tent.

Robb had gone back to his own tent to pace and growl under his breath. He was swearing that Lord Baelish was a prick and a whore-mongering shit hole when he heard a laugh. Robb turned to notice his beautiful wife leaning against a small table. He looked at her and snarled, "What is so funny?"

"If your mother heard you, she would wash your mouth out with soap." Dacey teased.

Robb's thunderous look changed into a laugh, "Will you wash my mouth out with soap?"

Dacey answered his grin with her own, "No. I have better uses for such a talented mouth."

Robb stopped in his tracks. His handsome face changed into an easy laugh. He came over to hug his tall elegant wife. After kissing her full lush mouth, he leaned his head on her shoulder with a sigh. His men had teased him about marrying a woman who was slightly taller than him and he told them there was no one he wished to look up to more then her.

"A problem shared, Robb, is a problem less worrisome. If you share it with me, I might be able to help."

Robb sighed, "Tywin Lannister has my sister and I am afraid for her. He is supposed to be a hard cruel man.

She is like you, Dacey. She is forthright and a warrior. She will get herself in trouble with him. She does not have your diplomacy.

Dacey asked softly, "You are afraid because he is supposedly keeping her in his rooms?"

Robb's fingers dug tightly into her back, "Yes, Gods help us! I am worried for her. Jaime said his father did not have those tastes but…I am sick with worry Dacey!"

"Did Ser Jaime seem like he was lying?" Dacey ran her hand through the curls of his hair.

"No. He was shocked that I thought it of his father."

"Then be positive. Do not give up hope she is fine."

"What other reasons could he have for keeping her in his rooms?" appalled Robb moved to sit on their bed. She followed him and sat behind him to rub his shoulders.

"Maybe he does not want her in a cell but kept safe with him. Do not let evil thoughts take you."

"Part of me is happy she lives, no matter what was done to her. I was so worried with the Queen's letter because the girl she described is not my Arya."

Dacey laughed, "Tell me about my new sister, Arya. She is a warrior. Is she pretty?"

"No." Robb grimaced that seemed disloyal to Arya, "Yes… maybe? Compared to my sister Sansa, Arya is not as pretty. Father said Arya looked like his sister Lyanna. Everyone thought Lyanna one of the most beautiful women ever. Arya was…she looks like…Arya. Sansa and Theon called her Lumpyface."

"Did you?" Dacey hoped he hadn't been cruel.

Misery washed over his face and his voice was choked up, "I called her Arya Underfoot. Wherever Jon and I went was Arya. She—" he could not go on with talking of her.

"She loved you and wanted to be with you." Dacey's voice went soft with love and understanding.

"She loved Jon best. I miss her, Dacey. I miss my little sister being underfoot. I'd give up the title King to get my sisters back. I'd give up everything but you and Winterfell to get both my sisters back."

"Don't despair, Robb. It will work out. She is a warrior she will adapt and survive. I would like to meet your sisters someday."

I wish that you could, Wife. Arya will love you and bug you with questions. Sansa will not understand you but she will be sweet to you."

Dacey leaned in and kissed his neck. "Come, my king. I will cheer you up. Just allow me to bow down and…" she dropped her hand to his lap and kissed his lips fiercely. Robb was glad he'd married his Lady Bear. She pushed him down flat on his back and climbed on top of him. They grinned at one another and forgot for a while he was a king with the weight of the North on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show nobody in King's Landing seems to care Arya is missing until recently. Cersei asked Littlefinger about her. You think she'd go to the Master of Whispers instead ... (eye roll). Robb's caring and understanding of Arya will tie in with the next chapter. I'm taking liberties with the Mormont Ladies but I love how they are warriors and did not conform to society.


	12. Damned if you do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn had made her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn has made her choice and Peter makes a proposal that stuns her.

Catelyn sat in her tent praying to the Mother and the Crone. She prayed to them for wisdom and guidance. She was struggling to reason the fact the Lannisters keeping the girls out of the goodness of their heart. Why was Tywin placing such close eye on Arya? The fact that Arya had been alone and running around Westeros; chilled Catelyn's blood. The fact that Arya was saved from torture because Tywin saw she was a girl, made Catelyn relieved, but the fact he was keeping her close was making Catelyn nervous. Ned had never trusted Tywin. Ned had said Tywin's children were a direct result of how he raised them. Why was this happening to her girls?

Catelyn's mind ran in circles and she wondered if she would go as mad as a Targaryen. All the unanswered questions became louder and louder in her mind until she thought she'd go deaf from their shouting.

One of her guards coughed politely and asked from outside if she would see Lord Baelish. Relieved she agreed to see him just from the respite from her worries.

She moved over greet him, taking his hands, and hugging him loosely. "Peter, I am so happy to see you. Please, come and sit. I need to take my mind off my troubles. Sit and talk with me."

Peter sat at the table as Catelyn poured him wine and sat near him. "Cat, have you thought more of what I asked? If I could get just one girl out, which would, you choose? It has been a few days since I first asked. Which girl would you free?"

Catelyn wrung her hands. "They are both my babies. I have struggled with this. I want them both out. I want them to live free. I want them BOTH! I will do anything to get them out."

Peter asked silkily, "Really, Cat? Will you really do anything?" He turned to face her and smiled widely but it did not reach his eyes.

Catelyn nodded, "Anything!" She moved to kiss his lips and found him cold and unresponsive. She pulled back after getting no response.

Peter cleared his throat, "I am sorry, Cat. I had once called you my heart's desire, but I have come to care for another. I would consider marrying her, if I thought her family would allow it. The King said he will gift me with a profitable property because I did him a great service. The woman I marry will have a great home of her own."

Cate smiled through her extreme embarrassment, "I am sure they would be happy to agree for you to join their family. You are a wealthy powerful man with the King's ear. You are quite the catch for any woman."

"Do you really think I would be suitable? Would you agree, if it as your daughter I wished to wed?" He said softly, so she had to lean in to hear his words.

Still extremely embarrassed, Catelyn cleared her throat, "I am sure any family would agree, but it is not my choice to make."

Peter's smile reached his eyes this time and he placed a hand over both of hers that were resting on her leg. "It is good to know that some people think highly of me. Have you picked yet, Cat? Which girl will it be?"

Cate gave him a tragic look and whispered bleakly nearly choking on her words. "Sansa. I pick Sansa!"

"It is good you picked her, Catelyn. We will be able to smuggle her out much easier and can have her married by the time Tywin Lannister could find her. He would not be able to break up a married couple so easily."

"Do you really mean to help me, Peter?" smiled tearfully

"Yes, of course. You will have to write me a letter for her saying she should go with me. She knows your hand writing. I'm sure she'd go if asked her. Tell her you picked her over Arya."

"Of course Peter, if it will make it easier for you, I will." Cate nodded, not wanting to deny her youngest daughter, but if this is what it took to free Sansa then she'd put anything in wed her

"Please, tell Lady Sansa that you agreed for us to wed too." Peter said eyed Catelyn shrewdly.

Cate stood abruptly, knocking over her chair. "Peter! I never agreed to that. She is so young and you are….a man of the world."

"Who better to watch over her and show her the world? If I was going to go against the Lannisters, I would want bonded to the Starks."

"I would marry you. If that is all you wish. We do not have to involve Sansa." Catelyn pleaded.

"Ahh…Forgive me, Cat. You are still a beautiful woman but— you are almost past your prime to give me sons. Sansa is young and beautiful and will bring me years of wedded bliss and many children."

Catelyn blinked and said her voice cool, "To get my daughter away from King's Landing, I will do anything, even betroth her to you."

That brought Peter's smile down a few notches. "Of course Cat, I am glad we see eye to eye. You will have my letter written in the morning. It would be wisest not to tell Robb about this. He will not like we've made this choice."

Cate nodded and agreed. Peter also chuckled as he stood and walked to the tent entrance. "It would also be wise not to ever let Lady Arya know we've done this. It might not go so well for you if she finds out you picked Sansa over her. She does have the EAR to the grandfather of the King. Tywin is very fond of your young girl. He does not mind she looks more like a Stark and has wolf's blood. She will be a formidable enemy for any man when she grows up."

Cate laughed without humor, "You underestimate her. She will be one now, if she finds out. Gods help us both, Peter. She has always hated people who betray."

Peter thought it a joke, "So she has told me already. Good evening, sweet dreams, Cate. I'll wait for your letter in the morning."

Cate watched him leave and then sat abruptly. She poured herself a large Northern Whiskey and gulped it down to wash out the taste in her mouth. Catelyn wondered where she'd gone wrong in this life, to get this many shocks in one day. First there was, Peter, who never failed to boost her confidence, who had just called her old and past her prime. She was going to write a letter telling her beautiful sweet girl to go with this man for her own safety and wed him for a bargain of freedom. She had condemned her wilding baby girl to be ward of Tywin Lannister a man not fit to raise stray cats. Filling her cup again Catelyn lowered her head into her hands and wept. Later the letter she wrote for Peter would be stained with her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) This was all Littlefinger's fault!! Most of his "scenes" were going to happen "off-sides" but he screamed for equal time. I had to go back and rewrite this to go along with him,for now!!!!


	13. A Many-Faced Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr meets a man on the road. A dangerous man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Thank you all for reading this. I did not mean to delay this. I had a suprise work project thrown at me and had to do that first. A special thanks to Lupinara for some advice. PLEASE go easy judging this chapter. Trying to write the Mysterious Mr. H'ghar is complicated when he does not use pronouns.

Petyr Baelish was traveling down the road to Harrenhal and Tywin Lannister's camp. He'd accomplished his goal. A goal to make the Starks look bad in Arya's eyes. Tywin had asked him personal favor and Petyr would be compensated well. Petyr always a man to advance his own cause asked for lands so he could make a better marriage in the future. Tywin promised the lands would be worth what Petyr would do for him. Petyr smiled, in a pouch; near the inside of his coat; was a letter written in Catelyn Stark's own hand that stated she wanted Sansa rescued and that the Lannister's could keep Arya.  
This is what proof the astute older Lannister would to give to Arya to turn toward him and away from her blood family. It seemed Tywin wanted to emotionally manipulate the wild Stark sister. He wanted to play that she was unwanted by her mother. Petyr had added the part of Catelyn agreeing to the fact that Sansa was to marry him. Petyr had a plan, a grand glorious plan. He would marry Lysa Arryn. He would grit his teeth and dream of wealth and power to make the marriage bed possible. Petyr planned to steal his beautiful Sansa away before her marriage. To have her wed the Imp would not serve Petyr's purpoose. Let the Lannister's have the little dark wolf sister. He would cloak Sansa in the name of being his illegitimate daughter, he would marry Lysa, then he would romantically ask Lyssa to dance with him in her throne room and whisper romantically in her ear and dance her out the moon door. He would declare himself the sickly Robyn's guardian. Marry him to his beautiful Sansa and her wedding night would be spent with her goodfather not the weak pasty boy she wed. When his babe was nestled firmly in the lovely womb of his Sansa, Petyr would have Robyn catch a disease and pass away tragically. He would declare himself the guardian of Robyn's heir. They would declare who Sansa truly was and marry.  
He would own or rule the Vale, he would have ties to the North with Sansa, and he would own what lands Tywin would give him for turning over Ned and Arya Stark. Years down the line, if Tywin turned against Petyr, he would be turning against a rich powerful man. Power and the lovely Sansa to beget a dynasty on were making Petyr satisfied and light-headed. Sitting back in the seat, relaxing with a cheroot, and dreaming of the lovely Sansa naked as her name day; Petyr was surprised when the well-sprung carriage hit a huge rut in the road.  
"Be careful up there! Tywin would not appreciate his carriage to lose a wheel!" Petyr called out. Suddenly they hit another and the driver and his man were shouting and the carriage was tilting precariously and toppling over. As darkness overcame Petyr, somewhere a horse was screaming.  
Minutes, seconds, sometime later Petyr woke to climb out of the carriages confines and found himself woozy and barely able to stand. So, Petyr sat and noticed a stranger dressed in the cloak of a Lannister guard. The man stood over the unmoving bodies of his driver and the watchman bodies.  
Petyr called out, "Hey! You there! I need help! Who are you?"  
The man looked up and said, " A man stopped to give assistance? A man found both the driver and his man dead and the horse needed help to die."  
"Who are you?" Petyr rasped out of a mouth filled with blood. He must have bitten through him lip.  
"This man has the honor to be called Jaqen Hagar." The man with the red and white hair bowed to him.  
Petyr snorted with derision and spat into the ground, "How lovely for you. You wear Lannister colors. Are you a Lannister man?"  
Bowing again the lean man said, "A man has this distinction."  
"Are you scouting for Lord Lannister? I need help! My name is Lord Petyr Baelish and I am on a mission for Lord Tywin."  
"A man is aware. A man saw you talking to your master." Jaqen nodded  
Petyr snorted with derision and held his head, " I have no master. I am a LORD not a slave."  
Jaqen nods complacently pointing to the driver and his man, "The God of Death has come for these men. Does a man know names?"  
Petyr's voice was cold, "How am I suppose to know? They were mere servants."  
"A pity. The graves will be unmarked."  
"Graves? Must we bury them?" Petyr held his head "I've a head ache!"  
The man calling himself Jaqen walked over to him and handed Petyr a flask, "Here it is a special brandy from Bravos. It will make a man who is not a slave have less an ache in the head."  
"I do not usually drink hard spirits this early in the day."  
Jaqen shrugged and tried to take back the flask. "As a man wishes."  
" I need it …for my headache." Drinking back two slugs. "Now you."  
"A man who does not indulge today."  
Petyr eyed him suspiciously, "You know it is not good form for you to give someone a drink then not drink themselves."  
"A man is at work, Lord Baelish. A man does not indulge on the job."  
"Are you guarding the roads for the Lannisters?", Confused Petyr rubbed his throat and then his head and took a drink from the flask he still held.  
"A man has taken time away from serving for the Lannisters to do a job…for a friend. A pretty girl wishes for a man to give someone a gift. A man serves her."  
Petyr's brain began to grow fuzzy. "A man— . Why do you talk that way? Why do you not say I?"  
"Because a man was trained to have no personality. A man was taught to be nobody …a no one."  
Petyr blinked, tried to stand but his limbs were numb and would notmove. He looked at Jaqen confused and saw the man with the two-tone hair smile.  
Jaqen nodded, "See a man has develivered part of the gift a beautiful girl asked a man to send."  
"What? What's happening?"  
Leaning over Jaqen pulled on a heavy chain that destroyed the back wheels of the carriage and ran across to the other side of the road and was tied to a tree.  
Jaqen nodded, "See a man waited until the horses had gotten through the spot where a chain had been hidden. A man caused the accident to an evil man's carriage. A man is glad the accident did not kill the evil man."  
Petyr could not move, he could speak and think, "Me? Do you mean me?" When Jaqen nodded yes, "I am not an evil man."  
"A beautiful girl thinks differently."  
Petyr asked, "Beautiful? Sansa? She is not able to kill. She is good and sweet."  
"No, not a beautiful girl's graceful sister. A man's beautiful girl."  
Confused Petyr could barely think over trying to get his body to move.  
"A man was sent to give a gift to the evil man from a beautiful little dark wolf girl."  
"Arya?!" Petyr hissed understanding finally.  
"Yes!" said with a smile, showing him a large sword and a lethal looking curved dagger.  
"Why? No! I can pay you!" Petyr plead  
Disgusted, "A man does not do this for gold! A man does this for an agreement to a friend."  
"No! No! PLEASE!", Petyr moaned  
"A beautiful girl was betrayed by an evil man. The evil man betrayed a beautiful girl's father to the bitch queen. Does the evil man deny this?"  
Petyr croaked out the word no and Jaqen tsked his tongue in reprimand and held up the deadly looking dagger, "A man has been taught to tell lies from truths. Would the evil man like to answer a man's question again?"  
Petyr tried to nod and couldn't, "Yes, I told Cersei about Ned and I told Tywin about Arya."  
"Ahhh…Confession is good for the soul, or some gods would have one believe it to be."  
"What have you done to me? Poison?"  
"An evil man does not deserve poison. An evil man has caused much destruction. An evil man," pointing to Petyr, "does not deserve an easy gift. An evil man's gift will be uneasy,indeed."  
"She hired an assassin?" bewildered through tears of frustration from not moving as he wished, "I can give you money, power, women…men..children. Whatever your heart desires."  
"Justice? Justice for a wolf-girl and a girl's father. Justice with this face,maybe?" The man ran his hand down his face and suddenly Ned Stark was staring at him.  
Petyr drew in a large breath, letting it hiss out on a word, "FACELESS!"  
The man being Ned bowed and Ned's face smiled at him. " A man met the beautiful wolf-girl's father in the Black Cells. He came to see the prisoners before sentencing the men to be Black Brothers. A man will borrow the face of a girl's father to dispense justice. It is fitting is it not for the evil man to meet The God of Death looking at a face the evil man had a hand in killing?"  
Petyr saw the knife held by the man with Ned's face. He felt it cut through his doublet and tunic. He saw the wicked glint and felt the hot agony of it slicing into his flesh. Petyr felt his own slick blood pool on his chest and slip down his sides as the man carved into him. Petyr screamed out begging for mercy but got none.  
"The beautiful girl would not wish me to show an evil man mercy. A man's girl said to say "Arya Stark sends her regards"." A man continued to carve into Petyr's chest one of the words Arya Stark hated most. TRAITOR. When he ended the evil man's life, Jaqen H'ghar gave the girl poetic justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ...Ned's face? I had thought it like a glamour. He borrowed Ned to mindscrew Petyr. Ned might not have visited him in cannon but any man who says : "The man that passes the sentence should swing the sword." I think would go see the men he's giving over to Yoren. I wonder what will happen to that letter now?


End file.
